


Hellfiend at service

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at humour, Bottom Eren, College Life, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, Kuchel is alive, Levi is a demon., Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Marking, Medico eren, Medico levi, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Rest of snk cast, Slow Build, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even after centuries and centuries of long wait leviHad no mate. He lost all hope till one day a teal eyed brat stumbled upon him.Was this brat his mate?Will eren accept him after finding out levi's true identity?while levi is working up his courage to tell the truth... he and eren come close.Closer than he had been to anyone.Man it sounds so depressing but i assure you it isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Aaaaargh!!!Eyes closed i frantically searched for my phone.i searched beside my pillows,smacked over the cupboard but the cellphone was nowhere to be found. On my quest for the device i fell hard on the floor...wow what agreat start for the day...cursing profusely i opened my eyes.my phone was right at the centre underneath my bed.Did i placed it there myself? After switching of the alarm as i was collecting my thoughts as to how my phone could've reached there..Hanji burst right through the door.."GOODMORNING HONEYBUNCH.RISE AND SHINE". First of all mornings are never good and rise and shine are not my thing..not anyone's thing well it maybe for hanji and my nerdy friend armin but no definitely not for me.i sighed and headed straight for my toothbrush while hanji was babbling on about how my manners gave gone down the drain since i didnt wish her a good morning. Sighing again i yelled a good morning at hanji and she strutted out happily. Sometimes i wonder that me and erwin should get some kinda prestigious award for putting up with hanji and her wierd shit.  
Dont get me wrong.. i love and respect her but she is some special kinda wierd.She adopted me from a refugee camp when she was in charge for the proper disposal of the dead bodies after an epidemic hit the area to prevent any other disease that may occur in the near future if the corpses weren't disposed of properly.  
I thought i was gonna die like the rest of my family but then hanji found me.severely malnourished and dehydrated.she scooped my in an instant and pushed all kinda fluid up my system via needles .i dont remember anything after that but when i woke up i was in some medical facility and hanji babbling on about how i will be her own son now.  
I looked at he mirror and mentally prepared myself for my first day as a transfer student at rose university. Damn hanji and her job that has lead us to change places so many times that i lost the count.after putting on a pair of jeans and a white tshirt i headed for breakfast.  
Breakfast was a hanji special or so she says to eggs and bacon.after downing the contents i grabbed my car keys but hanji said she'll drop me off since it was my first day.  
As we approached the college gate i put on my best face.not to brag but i consider myself really well off in the looks department .as i stepped out many eyes fell on me..nothing more exciting than a newblood on the campus.putting my mojo on i walked towards the gate then suddenly hangi screamed HONEYBUNCH and demanded a goodbye kiss.fuck.there goes my college debut.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's POV 

According to this handout my first class is supposed to be anatomy in lecture hall 4.finally i found it and entered but there were already students in their seat.atlast i found an unoccupied seat and sat but the blonde mushroom three rows ahead threw me a *good luck kinda look*. Why? I was wondering when i felt a smack on my head.furiously i looked up and saw a pale dude scowling at me and saying that this was his seat.  
What the fuck was this short guy's problem? This bench can manage four students but he is going on and on about HIS seat.  
I stood up and blurted exactly what was going in my mind-" the fuck are you doing dwarf? Its not like there is your name written on it."  
I regretted it the instant the words left my mouth. The way his face darkened and stuff..he was really angry.  
He looked like he was gonna strangle me but thankgod our professor entered and we took our seat.never in my whole life i was so happy on seeing a teacher.  
Professor Andrew if i remember his name correctly saw me and asked to introduce myself.  
"Good morning .my name is eren yeager and i am a transfer student from trost medical university. Pleasure to be your acquaintance ".  
Well not yours shorty i thought bitterly glaring at the man.  
Professor ratface assigned me the seat next to shorty.GREAT just fucking great.under the watchful eye of the professor introductions were made .  
"Levi ackerman" said the rude guy.and so lecture started with professor smith going on and on about the muscles of arm and their nerve supply.i tried really hard to take notes but it is quite difficult with a person staring at you like you are the last morsel of food in a famine stricken land.i glanced at him but the dude was staring right at me.i averted my eyes,coughed and looked again but he was still fixing his stare at me.what is wrong with this guy? Surely he can't be still cross about HIS seat or maybe the dude was cross about the fact that i called him a dwarf?but that was his fault for being a dick so early in the morning.  
The bell rang indicating that this class was over and we were to head to dissection hall.i packed all my things faster than the speed of light and made a run for dissection hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if this seems lame but i wanted to try my hand at writing .hehehe*nervous laugh*

Levi's pov

As i made way towards my seat i noticed that a dickhead is sitting there.on closer look it seems that this is the transfer student the professor was telling us about as no one in my class got any balls to sit next to me.maybe i should have some fun with the newblood.i had my mind to kick the guy off the benches when i got hit with the smell.what the hell? It pulled me like a magnet and i searched for the source,seems that the newblood is giving off this delicious smell.not only does he smells good but he looks edible too.  
I opened my mouth to greet him but being so indulged in  
The smell and that heavenly face , my hands decided to work on my own.before i could figure out what was happening I've smacked the boy with my notebook.  
Oops.  
And fuck as a backup i had to keep babbling about this seat being mine.  
Angry teal eyes looked at me.the brat seems to be offended by the smack to his head but man those are the most beautiful eyes i've seen ever seen in my entire life ,which is saying a lot since i am a demon and I've lived for centuries and centuries. I lost my train of thought when i heard dwarf. Huh?!  
Did..did this twerp just called me a dwarf?  
I may not be very tall but i certainly am no dwarf.  
I had half mind to kick his balls in when the professor Andrew enters and we had to take our seat quietly. The twerp is asked to introduce himself.  
Who the hell wants to know about this twerp? Ugh...maybe i want to know but just a little.  
"Eren yeager" he says.hmmmm.......so this brat is called eren..i must say he has a nice name.he bullshits about from where he is and how happy he is to make our acquaintance. He looks around for a sec and then glares at me..this kid has bite in him and maybe i kinda like it.lecture starts about biceps brachii,triceps brachii,deltoid,bicipetal aponuerosis and what not but i don't pay any heed to it as i know all the jargon andrew is babbling and moreover i am quite intrigued by the brunet sitting beside me.his smell,his eyes,his voice ...everything seems to be pulling at something deep inside me.i am aware i am staring blatantly but i am immensely enjoying about how easy it is to make the brat fidgety and uneasy.he looks like he will spring out of his seat any moment the bell rings and spring he does.never have i seen any human scrambling as fast as this kid did towards dissection hall.i smirked and followed him on the way towards stink pit as the students like to call it.  
I must admit that the cadaver dipped in formalin is not a very pleasant smell unless you are a psychopath. There on the corner eren is standing near a cadaver looking miserably at the pairings.haha.thanking my lucky stars i strutted towards the dissection table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends and my fellow medicos who are reading this...let me take you to a smelly journey through our darlings levi and eren...  
>  Man i dont know where i am going with this..it started of as an impulse writing *sighs * lets see where it gets us.  
>  Thankyou anyways for reading

Eren's POV

I was out of breath by the time i reached dissection hall.on my way i heard my fellow classmates referring to it as a stink pit.seems legit.as i entered the room it looked so sterile and the stench of formalin hung heavy in the air.since i came a month late , most of the dissection part for the upper limb was done. But no worries..i've done it already at trost uni before transferring here.Armin my mushroom head friend tells me to see the pairing for the semester and dives right into slicing the cadaver.i never would have thought he would have chosen the medical line because when we were kids he used to get queasy even at the mention of blood and gore..but now look at him go like this was some kind of pizza cooking class.i don't think he minds the stench anymore.maybe he was a step closer to being a psychopath..i laughed at my hilarious thought but soon the happiness went out my ass as i saw that i am paired with that rude ackerman Guy. Why?what the fuck? I ask for the lab technician to change my partner but the bastard goes on and on about how lucky i am to be even paired with levi.it seems levi is a genius.well fuck i am too.rolling my eyes i stood near the cadaver . poor dude.i sympathise with the dead body that he had to be with levi for so long but now he will have me as a company.i was about to do handshake with mr cadaver here but then i saw that rude ackerman guy.  
Why does he looks like christmas came early?  
Oh man this is going to be the longest 2 hours of my life


	5. Chapter 5

Eren's POV 

I tried to avoid the rude ackerman's gaze as he was making his way to our table.damn him for being so attractive and him walking like he owns the place.i have to say he was a really fine sight to look at...the pristine pale skin ,hair as black as a stormy night,muscular but not stocky built hmmmmm....i would like to graze my fingertips through his hair ,I'm sure it feels like silk and those gunmetal eyes ..i could stare at them all they..those lips ..will they be as soft as they look and that body...my train of thought was rudely interrupted when he spoke.  
"Oi,rude brat!" He said.i scoffed..rude?me?  
"Says the guy who smacked me on the head.if anyone is rude around here then that would you mr strawberry SHORTcake" .  
Talking about ones physical trait maybe petty but the guy deserves it and besides his height i can't seem to find other negative points about him.  
But damn did the magic 5 letter word(short) get to him.  
He started fuming in an instant and grabbed me by my collar.  
He was about to throw me out the window when the lab technician intervened.  
Bless his pure soul for saving me.  
He started coaxing levi to teach me the parts i have missed here but levi looked positively murderous .  
Maybe i should stop calling him short but then the technician had to demand an apology regarding me calling levi short and all the good thoughts went down the drain.maybe mr lab technician was not a pure soul after all.  
Levi looked at me expectantly, does he seriously think i am gonna apologise??  
Nope.just nope.  
I was about to direct another insult when levi sighed and proceeded to explain things to me.  
Well..maybe he wasn't so bad afterall.  
We both put on our gloves and he started showing me the muscles and their blood and nerve supply.i must say he is really good at teaching stuff.  
I was repeatedly getting distracted by his velvety voice ,his closeness,his smell..AAAARGH!!! what am i doing?  
I am not gay.ah.....well...i maybe a bit gay..haha.who am i kidding i am gay as fuck and i am twisted enough to find this rude guy attractive. I look around and notice most of the girls even some guys eyeing levi..hmmm i am not the only one twisted then.as i was making this important deduction i must have looked elsewhere and levi snapped.  
"Pay attention when i am explaining something brat" he yells.  
I bristle at the mention of the term brat. Who is he calling a brat?? We are around same age group aren't we?  
"Stop calling me a brat! I might be older than you" i yelled back.  
To this he smirked and mumbled something like ' the hell it is'...and left the hall when bell rang.  
Was i funny? Did i say something funny?  
Levi must have a wierd sense of humour afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

At night when levi slept , he dreamt of caramel skinned brat with the most beautiful aquamarine eyes.  
Usually the raven woke up in a sour mood but today he felt oddly chipper.  
Chipper enough to go skipping down to dining table.  
But of course not, not even the universe had the pleasure to see an ancient demon skipping.  
Levi made his way towards breakfast after tidying up.  
There he saw his mother making pancakes and hot chocolate at godly speed well not godly but demonic speed.  
For a being who doesn't need any kind of sustenance to live, his mother sure cooked a lot.even levi had to admit he was starting to enjoy the food habits of mortal.  
He thought of eren and his mood instantly brightened .  
"Someone seems to be oddly happy today. What a rare sight. Did you finally found your one true love?"kuchel sang dramatically.

"Har Har.so funny . thanks for the breakfast by the way. I am leaving " levi said and dashed out before his mother would make any wild speculations.  
He was a bit happy about seeing the brat.  
But the brat doesn't seem to be feeling this way.  
He glared at levi till he sat beside him.  
Levi made up his mind that he would make amends and make things right.  
"I am sorry" he said.  
Huh?! What did you say?! Eren was in shock.  
Tch!i said i was sorry  
Eren looked at levi like he had grown horns and was waltzing in a ballerina costume.  
"I..uh..i..i am sorry too" eran said atlast awkwardly.   
Both of them shook hands but the instant there was skin to skin contact ..levi felt electricity run up his spine.  
He looked at eren but the brat seemed to be oblivious.   
'If this means what i think it means then i am so fucked 'thought levi


	7. Chapter 7

Eren was in high spirits after his and levi's awkward round of apologies. He was thinking about inviting levi to his house for playing video games and stuff. He and Levi were in seperate unit for the practical classes. Eren being in the last group since he joined late and rest of the students were divided on the basis of their roll no.

After completing his haematology experiments Eren headed straight for his next lecture class. He was excited to invite levi over. Upon seing the raven eren flashed a grin but levi looked away.

Huh?hadn't he and levi sorted their things out?  
Even during the lecture levi seemed to be blatantly ignoring him.  
Eren thought maybe he was paying attention to the lecture and decided about telling his plan after the class.  
The bell sounded and the students scattered.   
"Wanna hangout at my place"? Eren asked hopefully.

"No" came a bitter and curt reply.  
Levi left without saying another word, he didn't offer even a single glance by Eren's direction.  
Heartbroken . Eren thought about the possibilities that he may have made the raven mad but he couldn't think of anything. Why? Was it something i said? Did i do something wrong? Eren wondered and walked away dejectedly.  
Levi parked his car in the garage and collected his thoughts.   
The strange pull he gets near Eren and now the sparks during their handshake...all these indicated that Eren was his mate but HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Eren was a fucking mortal .


	8. Chapter 8

Levi tried to sleep but he couldn't take his mind of a certain brat. He had a rousing suspicion that maybe Eren was his mate.   
After waiting for centuries and centuries when he had lost all hope this teal eyed brat had stumbled on his path.   
There was only one way he could find out whether or not his suspicions were correct but for that he will have to make the brunet drink his blood AND HOW THE FUCK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO ASK EREN THAT WITHOUT SOUNDING LIKE A TOTAL NUTCASE?  
"Hey Eren! I am a demon and i think you are my mate so for clarification could you drink my blood?"   
Hell..it sounded fucked up no matter how he phrased it.  
Sighing he looked at the clock only to find out that it was already 4 am...oh!maybe he should pay Eren a visit.  
Aside from hypnotic ability, morphine like saliva, super speed ,super strength and what not ancient demons like   
Levi also possesed the ability to visit someone's dreams should they feel like it.so it was decided then.A trip down eren's dream

Levi closed his eyes and concentrated on Eren.

Eren was dreaming but it felt so real. He looked at his clothes and saw he was dressed in a white tshirt and a jeans, the same outfit he wore at his first day as a transfer student. Looking around he saw he was in some kind of meadow with lavenders growing all over. He was enjoying the setting sun and the view when he heard a rustle.   
Looking back he saw that Levi was walking towards him.  
Hmph! So the rude guy finally decided to pay me a visit.Eren thought smugly.  
"Eren" he said. What ? Something in his voice pulls at me.i couldn't look away even when i tried to.  
"Sorry for behaving like a dick today." Levi said looking genuinely sorry.  
"No..it's okay .you must've problems of your own". i said  
Levi breathed out a sigh of relief .  
I think he must have held his breath thought eren.  
"So...what's your favourite food"? he asks suddenly .  
Eren thought for a while and answered waffles.  
He giggled after answering and when Levi asked as to what was so funny, he told how one time when hanji had asked him the same question and later how he and erwin had to eat waffles ...but closer to charcoal dipped in honey.  
They talked for a while . Levi found that eren's favourite colour was olive green and tucked away the info for future reference.   
Levi was saying something but eren couldn't make out was he was saying because for some reason there was a persistent beep beep beep sounding somewhere.   
"Seriously who the fuck left their alarm clock in the fucking meadows ?"eren mumbled before snapping his eyes open. 

"Eh! Was that a dream?"  
Haha.ofcourse that was a dream. The real Levi would never be so sweet.  
Speaking of sweetness..why was he smelling like lavenders? Weird. Hanji must be using some of those lavender room freshners he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

As eren took his seat he had half a mind of reminding levi of how he acted like a total jerk yesterday. Seriously?! That was one hell of a moodswing which even girls on periods can't achieve.  
"Good morning eren ".  
Hah! So this bastard has manners left after all thought eren.  
Whatever scathing reply he was about to give died down in his throat.  
Levi was dressed in black tshirt,black jeans AND an olive green jacket not only that but he also was offering Eren some waffles which smelled divine.  
What the fuck? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE??!!

"Are you not hungry?"

"No ..wha..yes ..yes i mean yeah i am hungry".eren said puzzled.is this how the universe play match making or is levi's a witch and he is doing some weird voodoo shit.

Not only the waffles smelled divine but it also was incredibly tasty or maybe it was just eren's tastebuds playing a trick on eren exacting some sort of revenge for   
Making them bear with hanji's cooking. 

"Thanks.. these waffles taste like jesus made them." Eren said swallowing the waffles at record speed.  
To this a laugh escaped levi's lips..'a demon made these and the brat thinks that it tastes like god made them'   
Hahaha.what a weird thing to say. 

Eren was persistent and levi finally gave in. He was to visit eren's home after college where the brat was planning on playing a ybox..no xbox if he recalled correctly. 

After completing their lectures, levi was practically dragged by eren.  
The brat was so happy that he was almost buzzing.   
Whatever-box the brat was planning on making me play ,i am gonna kick his ass thought levi smirking.

Levi-0/yeager-27 .what a crushing defeat.  
Eren was doing his happy dance over sulking levi when hanji burst in.  
She made tea for the boys when eren told her that levi was rather fond of tea.  
"Drinkup boys! It is a hanji special and it has got more herbs than i can count" she cackled.  
Levi's mood brightened up on mention of tea but eren knew better than to expect anything from hanji's cooking.   
Levi took a sip and his frown deepened.  
Hanji was looking at him expectantly and levi being a gentleman blurted out about how delicious it was, which earned him another cupfull of the vile liquid.   
Satisfied..hanji left.the instant she left levi made a face.  
"Honesty is the best policy after all" eren said grinning..

'Yeah I'll keep that in mind from now on' said levi.  
Eren dared a sip and hanji's special tea tasted like a toothpaste.  
"you must be some kinda monster to be able to drink this stuff without throwing up" said eren making gagging sound.  
Levi just smirked and said " maybe i am".


End file.
